


how did it end up like this?

by flickerfonds



Series: andreil in the future [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Cannon compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerfonds/pseuds/flickerfonds
Summary: kind of a prequel to “cause it’s not what it seems”. nicky makes a comment about andrew and neil being distant. naturally, to prove him wrong, neil starts using ridiculous nicknames for andrew.





	how did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! thanks for clicking over to read this! ik it’s short but i wrote this in about 15 minutes with no beta or anything. just had an idea u know. anyways i’m sorry if the formatting is off, wrote this on my phone. there is a very minor mention of andrew’s past abuse, just a sentence and nothing explicit. anyways this is a prequel of sorts to “cause it’s not what it seems” cause i thought that neil’s use of nicknames might have seemed out of character. have fun reading! (title is from the killers don’t sue me)

It all started with a comment from Nicky.

“You two have been together for almost a year yet he only calls you junkie or Josten. That is like, really cold, even for Andrew. And don’t even get me started on you. Andrew, really? Could you not have thought up a nickname or two by now? This is getting sad, Neil.”

Since then, Neil had been determined to prove Nicky wrong. He and Andrew weren’t distant, they just showed their affection in a different way. But if nicknames were what Nicky wanted, he sure as hell was going to get some.  
—  
They were at Eden’s and Andrew had just returned to the table with drinks.

“Thanks honey,” Neil said, to the shock of everyone at the table. Andrew gave him an odd look, but with a reassuring glance from Neil, he decided to go with it. After all, Andrew was never one to pass up an opportunity to antagonize someone.

“No problem, sugarmuffin,” he replied in his usual monotone voice. 

“I- what, what the fuck guys?” Nicky said, quite obviously confused. While Aaron and Kevin took the change in stride, even if it was completely out of character for the two, he visibly expressed his shock.

“Oh, boobear, Nicky seems confused. I wonder what about?” quipped Neil with his ever sharp tongue. 

“Well darling, I certainly have no clue. Nicky, care to elaborate?” Answered Andrew. 

“Just- nevermind”  
—  
It was movie night with the upperclassmen. As usual, Neil roped Andrew into attending with him. Even if they would rather be alone in their room, Neil liked spending time with Matt and Allison, and Andrew didn’t mind seeing Renee. 

“Alright everyone! What are we watching?” asked Matt, gesturing to his extensive DVD collection. 

A few suggestions were shouted out, before everyone, minus Andrew and Neil, had decided on either The Shining or Mean Girls. 

“Neil, Andrew, choose.” Demanded Allison, never one for unnecessary pleasantries.

“Babe, what do you wanna watch? I couldn’t care less,” said Neil. To him, these nicknames were becoming routine, but it seemed the upperclassmen were not prepared for it. From the corner of his eye, Neil saw Allison and Renee collecting money from Dan. 

“You dragged me here, oh lovely one. I think the responsibility of choosing falls on you.” 

“I haven’t seen either of these, honey bunches, so why don’t you pick?”

“Oh dear, I would never want to choose for you-”

“Okay fuckers, since you can’t seem to decide on anything, we’re watching The Shining. And Neil, thank you for winning me $20. I’m not even going to ask about what was going on there, so be grateful. Now shut up and watch the movie,” Allison said, interrupting what was sure to be a never ending discussion between the two boys.   
—  
Once they got back to their dorm, finally alone, Andrew had some questions for Neil. 

“What is all this nickname nonsense about? What am I going along with here?”

“Can’t I just call my lovely not-boyfriend by a fun nickname every once in a while?” questioned Neil. As odd and out of character for the two as it was, Neil found he enjoyed calling Andrew something only he could.

“You’ve never once expressed interest in that before. So Neil, I ask once again, what inclined you to call me ‘honey’ and ‘boobear’?” Despite his facade of indifference, Andrew could admit to himself that he didn’t mind it. 

“Well, a few weeks ago Nicky called us cold and distant because we don’t have nicknames for each other. And I like confusing Nicky. Hence the obnoxious nicknames.”

“What the hell does he think Junkie is then, a family name?”

“Well, according to Nicky that doesn’t count, so” said Neil, “but, in all honesty, I liked calling you something only I could.” 

After thinking for a moment, Andrew answered the thinly veiled question Neil posed. “You can call me Drew. They never did”

In the moment of silence that followed, Neil reflected on what Andre had just said. A nickname, only he could call him. Something only he had said, something untainted by memories Andrew would like to forget. He couldn’t explain it, but the burning in Neil’s heart was not something he was used to, but it was something he liked. 

Neil leaned in to Andrews lips, but not without affirmation from him. As they lazily kissed, Andrew took in what this meant for him. Never before had he been able to trust someone like Neil. And maybe, just maybe, he was ready to admit that this, whatever it was, wasn’t nothing to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! hope you liked that! if you wanna reach out to me, my personal insta is @annaschmiedicke! sorry is the formatting on this was off, i’m on vacation so i typed this on my phone. i just kinda had to get this idea out of my head. anyways thanks for reading! love u all!


End file.
